All I Ask of You
by MellieGrant0710
Summary: Mellie and Fitz at a dinner after their divorce. What's going to happen?


So this is just a short one shot that I wrote while listening to All I Ask of You, and I had to write what popped into my head! Enjoy!

Mellie was attending her first dinner at the White House since the divorce. She was technically not the First Lady anymore. She had even brought a date to the dinner. It was a dinner being held for some prime minister and his wife. Mellie couldn't remember who it was. Most likely due to the fact that she didn't have to plan the dinner this time. Fitz was sitting at his table enjoying his dinner, and Olivia was on one side and Karen was on his other side. Mellie saw Fitz and Olivia smiling at each other, and it hurt like hell. She missed Fitz so much that the need for him almost consumed her. She was trying to get over him, but she couldn't. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III has ruined her for anyone else.

Mellie's date was also a senator. He was the senator of North Carolina. Her mother had set the two of them up. He was handsome and charming, but he wasn't Fitz. Mellie and her date took their seats at their table that just so happened to be right next to Fitz and Olivia's.

"Hi, mom!" Karen waved and got up to go to her mother.

"Hi, sweetheart. Are you having a good time?"

"I guess. Dad is boring and hasn't talked to me much, but that's okay."

"You can sit here if you want, honey."

"No it's okay. You have fun," Karen kissed her mom's cheek and went back to her seat.

Josh Groban would be singing tonight because apparently the wife of whatever prime minister loved him.

Once everyone was finished eating, Josh walked onto the stage.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for having me! There's been a slight change in plans for what I'm singing tonight. You all know Mellie Grant, correct? I'd sure hope so because she is one amazing woman. I'd like to ask Senator Grant to come on stage," Mellie's eyes opened wide in bewilderment. Mellie slowly got up, careful not to trip over the length of her dress. She was wearing a gorgeous black long sleeved dress with an open back, and it had a semi long train. Everyone's eyes were on her. Women wished they could be her, and the men wanted to be with her.

"Not many people know, but Mellie is an incredible singer, so tonight, I would like to have the pleasure of singing with her. I know you know this song by heart, Mellie."

"What song?" Mellie asked once she was handed a microphone.

"All I Ask of You from Phantom of the Opera," Josh smiled and nodded to the band. Fitz looked up and nearly choked.

"Dad, isn't that.." Karen was silenced by the look on her father's face.

"Yes," Fitz said hurriedly cutting her off.

"Isn't that what?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing," Fitz mumbled in response.

"I didn't even know Mellie could sing," Olivia added.

"She's magnificent," Fitz said enraptured by Mellie's voice on stage.

"Mom is amazing. She used to sing all the time, but she hardly ever does now. Sometimes she'll sing when she doesn't think anyone is listening."

Mellie looked out to the crowd while she was singing, and her and Fitz made eye contact. They didn't take their eyes off of each other the entire time. No one seemed to notice where the former First Lady's gaze was fixated on.

"Say you love me," Mellie sang, and Fitz mouthed back "You know I do," right on cue with the music.

The song ended, and Fitz wanted to get up and go to her. He had hoped that Olivia wasn't paying attention during the song to witness his moment with Mellie. Fitz excused himself when he saw Olivia had been on her phone the whole time. Once he had gotten up and left, Olivia turned to Karen.

"What is it about that song that has your dad acting so strange?"

"That was him and mom's song. They used to dance and sing to it all the time. They'd turn it on, and dance around the living room and sing it to each other. I can't remember the last time they did, but mom always cries when it comes on now. This is the first time I've even heard her sing it in years. She'll hum it occasionally, but she stops as soon as she realizes what she's humming. Dad makes me change it if it comes on my phone when it's plugged into the car radio."

Olivia tried to look for Fitz, but he was nowhere to be found, and she noticed that Mellie was gone too. Olivia got out of her seat to search for Fitz.

"Did you know?" Fitz asked.

"I had no clue. I don't even know how he knew about that song. I don't know how he knew I could even sing," They both paused for a second and said "Karen," at the same time.

"Our daughter is something else," Fitz laughed.

"She's trying to fix everything."

"She's just like you in every single way," Fitz smiled.

"That's not good. You always say you hate me."

"I don't hate you or our daughter."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"You sang it beautifully like always. Maybe even better than usual," Fitz said trying to change the subject.

"I don't know what came over me. I just sang from the heart," Mellie blushed.

"Dance with me?"

"What?"

"Dance with me," Fitz grabbed her hand and started to hum the familiar tune.

"Fitzgerald, don't so this to me," Mellie pleaded as they danced around the vacant room.

"Just dance with me, Mel."

Mellie laid her head on his shoulder and hummed along with him.

"Say you love me," Mellie sang the words aloud, and Fitz came in with his deep baritone voice.

"You know I do."

Mellie began to cry and tried to pull away from him.

"Mellie, I love you."

"I love you too, Fitz," Mellie said, and Fitz pressed his forehead to hers.

"What's going on here?" Olivia stormed in, and Mellie and Fitz hurriedly broke apart.

"Olivia, it was nothing," Mellie said trying to help Fitz.

"No, it wasn't nothing. It was something," Fitz said turning to Mellie. "I made a big mistake. I love you, Mellie. I always have, and I always will."

"What the hell Fitzgerald?" Olivia yelled.

"Liv, I'm sorry. This isn't the right time or place to do this to you. I'm so very sorry."

"I guess what goes around comes around. I did it to her. I shouldn't be mad. I am mad, but I'd be a hypocrite if I said anything to her or called her names," Olivia laughed at the situation they were in. This time, Mellie was the other woman, but for some reason, Olivia felt like it was still her.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I know how badly I treated you when it was you. I should go."

"Don't. I can see it in his eyes when he talks about you or looks at you. He still loves you. I'll go. I hope you two find what you lost all those years ago," Olivia smiled at them sadly and left.


End file.
